


The END of Frozen

by 2welp3, Shimmerstar



Category: Frozen - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2welp3/pseuds/2welp3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmerstar/pseuds/Shimmerstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I would finish up the movie Frozen</p>
            </blockquote>





	The END of Frozen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2welp3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2welp3/gifts).



"Okay Elsa...Um..I have something to tell you...Can..I marry Cristoph?" muttered Anna uncertainly. "What do you think Anna? OF COURSE!! After all HE is the ONLY guy who showed true love." replied Elsa. " Wait!! What about a certain little snow man over here.. Don't forget abot me..." Olaf protested. " What would we ever do with out you?" muttered Elsa sarcasticley. Olaf, not catching the sarcassim, happily said, "Nothing, not 1 thing!!!" Anna whispered to Elsa, "Sometimes I just wish that he would SHUT UP!!! He can be SOOOO annoying." Elsa replied with a playful slap and said,"Don't forget about who saved you and said,'Some people are worth melting for!'." Olaf, who had overheard, said," Was someone talking about me?" "Noooo there is another snowman who's name if Olaf.." said Elsa, starting to get irratated with the snowman's eavesdropping, just like Anna. "Well, if thats the case, I'd like to go meet him!" cried the little snowman. 

The End (For Now)


End file.
